Hollow romance
by straywolf174
Summary: grimmjow meets a new arrancar that changes everything, but will the tension of the 4th espada get in the way of his feelings? *sorry for the sad description  :*


_Disclaimer: i do not own the anime bleach, i dont own the manga, i pretty much own nothing wich is just sad. i want my grimmkitty~ :_3

Alright so i'm sorry if this sucks but, its my first time writing a fanfic :( so go easy on the flames or whatever. to be honest i made it out of boredom but i thought it held a lot of promise so i decided to post it. maybe if i get a good review or two i'll try harder and actually make this really good, kay? ^^;

This fanfic was made with a grimmjow x OC pairing, i own my OC. no one shall take her! :D jk but its cool if you want to draw her and grimmjow or something. that would be cute ^^ and now on to the suck-ish fanfic~~~~~!

**_HOLLOW ROMANCE_**

_Chapter 1: awakening_

All they arrancars gathered around the white walls of the palace watching the birth of a new comrade that would soon become either one of the most successful creations yet, or the most useless. Some thinking it was a waste of time, others just watching not really thinking of anything on the new red eyed arrancar. Grimmjow just starring at her, seemingly interested in her, not with anything emotionally related, just interested and nothing more. The female arrancar stood, still naked having not received the usual white 'uniforms' that they espada and fraccion wear. Long black hair traced down her slim figure, red eyes seeming to shine as she starred down at the many other arrancar that starred at her, small fangs showed themselves as she grinned at them, almost as if she was as interested in them as they were interested in her, or the few that were anyway. A white bone like mask that marked all hollows, took it's place at her forhead like some kind of small fang over her right eye, another small fang under her right eye, it almost looked like a scar. Her body looked as if it was of the age of eighteen or nineteen years of age, maybe twenty but not likely. A hole was located just above her stomach. "my children, meet your new comrade." there 'king' aizen said walking towards the newly birthed arrancar handing her what looked to be the white uniform she was to put on afterwards. Two girls walked to her guiding her to a room she could change in, the white walls echoed aizens voice through the room as she walked out, the voice also still in her mind. "lord aizen, does she not have a name?" ulquiorra stated, it seemed he was somewhat interested in her as well, although you could hardly tell. "no, she doesn't ulquiorra." aizen replied looking at him with a smile. He wasn't sure what aizens smile meant, but he took it as a sign to drop the subject entirely. "very well, lord aizen."

_A few hours went by…_

The new arrancar layed down on the bed that was in the room they placed her in, the breeze from the wind felt cool against her exposed stomach. The cloths they gave her were of the usual white color, it almost resembled a soul reapers clothing. Tight white hakema pants and shirt, long sleeves followed back to a white coat like end with rips in it a little, the stomach area she tore herself the reason unknown though. The girl who was outfitting her asked her why she would rip her own cloths, she simply replied with _"because I want it like that." _and let the subject close on its own. "so…rikka is my name. what good is a name if nobody calls it out?" she sighed starring at the ceiling for what seemed hours, after a little while she picked up her sword they called a zanpakuto. She saw no uses for it though. One of they espada explained it held and concealed her power, and that she should never release it for no reason. Not in the confounds of las noches either. It was white, the guard looks like a rigid crooked v and it had a red chain dangling from it. she then just simply fell into her own dream world a couple minutes later after getting bored with starring at the thing. A black glass like world, no color, no life just a white moon that hovered over a black glass river. A man with a mask stood there, starring at her as she tried running to him. She couldn't see his face but she knew why she had to run to him. There was no where else to run. The ground below her was shattering like glass and the moon above was also beginning to crack. Still running panting for breath as if this world was draining her energy she fell along with the broken glass, not bothering to scream, just accepting she didn't make it this time, so she would try again next time she entered her dream world. She woke up to find a man in her room, blue hair and blue eyes to match with a jaw on his cheek. He was just sitting on the couch watching her, she watched him as well not sure how to reply to this situation, that and the fact she was drenched in sweat which just made it more awkward. "why were you calling my name just now?" he asked after a while. She just threw the pillow from her bed at him. "get the fuck out! don't they teach you people to knock!" she yelled in a full out rage, he wasn't sure but he sore she had a scarier aura then aizen just now. "eh?" he just starred for a minute then got up clenching the pillow. "respect your superiors shorty!" he yelled throwing the pillow back at her then ruffling her hair, literally towering over her. "don't call me short just because your taller then me ya freaking kitten, I outrank you!" he just grinned "oh and how is it you outrank me! I'm an espada and what are you? Just a lowly fraccion, hell your not even a fraccion yet your just an arrancar without a place!" if she wasn't pissed she was now. "what!" nearby ulquiorra was walking down the hall along with an arrancar servant who was pushing a food tray, usually fraccion would eat with there espada, but since rikka had no leader yet she was to be served her meals, weather she ate them or not was no concern. He could hear yelling coming from her chamber, then ulquiorra jumped back as the door flew off it's hinges in a pile of rubble. Grimmjow also layed in the rubble growling. "you bitch…" she walked out laughing. "now, who outranks who here?" she said with a grin plastered on her face. Grimmjow just scoffed, got up and charged a cero. "me, bitch." seconds after he said that it launched. Her room was in rubble and if there was anyone outside it would've looked like an explosion. Ulquiorra inhaled, inwardly sighing at how similar they are.


End file.
